Pasión Vikinga
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *AU* Como nuevo jefe de su isla tras la muerte de su padre, Dagur pretende demostrarles a sus vikingos que será un buen jefe para ellos saqueando Berk. Parecía un trabajo fácil hasta que Dagur se encontró cara a cara con Hiccup e irremediablemente tuvó el deseo de tenerlo en su cama cuanto antes. Dagcup, Yaoi, advertencias de violación desde un buen principio. Para BuhoOscuro16 *0*
1. Chapter 1

_Tú me tendras que perdonar, pero esto tenía que pasar._

_Tu presencia estaba escrita en mi camino._

_No me conoces, ya lo se._

_Pero fue un impulso de la piel,_

_que brotó sin esperar cuando te vi._

_Pero es que así soy yo... si me sorprende alguien como tú._

_Y es tan gra_nde este deseo de quererte...

De tenerte aquí a mi lado.

Para siempre.

**Fragmentos de "Te conozco desde siempre" - Malu**

* * *

— Pero... tú ... no puedes. —Hiccup estaba asustado, se notaba a leguas pero, en el fondo, ya lo esperaba— ¡Me has pedido disculpas! —se enfureció— ¿Cómo es posible que quieras lo mismo, si lamentas haberlo hecho la primera vez?

No se contentaba con secuestrarlo, no se contentaba con dañar a los otros vikingos de Berk, no se contentaba con haberlo violado habiendole quitado la inocencia y abierto los ojos de golpe y haciendole tremendo daño... ¿Si no que ahora quería repetir?

— No me has entendido, hermoso. —estaba claro que las voces frías y las voces provocativas no se debían juntar. Pero en Dagur tenía un efecto diferente, uno que hacía que las tripas de Hiccup se revolvieran con asco— Me disculpé por darte una paliza, aunque bien la merecias. Jamás dijé que lamentara el darte lo que tú tanto me pedias.

— Yo no te he pedido nada, mucho menos esto —insistió— ¡Déjame en paz de una vez, mentiroso! —vocifero— ¿Acaso eres tan engreído que no te entra en la cabeza que te detesto? ¡He dicho que me sueltes!

La voz de Hiccup se hizo más aguda cuando Dagur lo arrastró hacía él.

— No te asustes encanto. Te prometí que la próxima vez sería mejor. Si te relajas y me dejas a mi te aseguró que disfrutaras como nunca...

La voz de Dagur se perdió mientras hundía la boca en el cuello del más joven, con aroma a cerezas.*

— ¡Jamás te dejaré hacer nada! —declaró Hiccup en un susurro estrangulado, tirandole con fuerza de la trenza castaña— ¡Lo que quieras de mi tendrás que tomarlo a la fuerza! ¡Me violaras una y otra vez y aún así no cederé! ¡Te repito que te odió y que prefiero morir antes que someterme a ti!

— No lo creo, muchacho. A menos que pienses en morir pronto.

Lo murmuró contra la curva de su clavícula, mientras estiraba los brazos para sujetarle las manos. Hiccup se retorció y se debatió, mientras Dagur succionaba primero uno de los pezones erguidos, luego el otro. El menor sentía que recorrían su cuerpo extraños temblores al contacto de esa boca dura tan diferente a la suya, pero luchó con todas sus fuerzas a la tentación de someterse. Por desgracia, su miembro no estaba por seguirle la corriente. En esta ocasión, sabía cuáles eran las intenciones del mayor. Había sufrido la cuchillada de dolor que fue como si lo partiesen en dos.

"¡Oh, Dioses, no puedo soportar eso otra vez, no puedo...!"

Dagur estaba tendido de costado, cara a cara con Hiccup, cuidando de que no se acostase en la zona lastimada, y lo tenía apretado contra su propio cuerpo musculoso. Con la otra mano le quitó la bata y, cuando quedó desnudo como él, le atrapó la pierna y la levantó hasta ponerla en torno a su cintura. Hiccup se debatió, frenético, horrorizado por esa nueva indignación, pero fue inútil. Quería gritar a todo pulmón, rogar que le evitase esa tortura, pero la boca de Dagur ahogó sus gritos y sus súplicas. Sintió la dureza del mayor entre los glúteos y se pusó tenso, esperando el inminente dolor. Para su gran sorpresa, sólo sintió una dulce y muy caliente plenitud cuando Dagur lo penetró. La extrema sensación le hizo jadear, pero no de dolor: era genial...

— Te prometí que sería mejor está vez —murmuró con picardía en el oído de Hiccup.

Él anheló que la familiar oleada de asco y rabia lo consumiese; lo que sintió fue flojedad, como si se fundiera mientras el mayor se movía con delicadeza en su interior. Lo estaba disfrutando, maldita sea. Y por más que intentó esconder ese detalle Dagur noto la caliente prueba de ello contra su vientre. Los brazos de Hiccup, por propia voluntad, rodearón el cuello del mayor.

— ¡Ahhh, Hiccup! —oyó que gemia Dagur a través de la niebla en que flotaba, aunque estaba demasiado atrapado en su propia reacción como para pensar en ello.

Los embates del jefe vikingo lo transportaban a un remolino de vértigo y estaba demasiado débil para luchar contra ellos. Lo único que quería era estar más cerca de ese cuerpo tan duro y varonil. Comenzó a moverse contra él, retorciendose con cierta torpeza y, a la vez, con la esperanza de seducirle. Entre gemidos, Dagur embistió con más fuerza y rapidez e Hiccup se aferró a él como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca. Luego, contra su deseo, todo término. Hiccup volvió repentinamente a la realidad, sintiendose asqueroso al darse cuenta de que había caído facil.

A su lado, Dagur dormía a pierna suelta tan campante después de haber logrado lo que quería de nuevo. Otra vez había logrado avergonzarle.

"Espera —pensó Hiccup furioso— Espera mi fiero jefe vikingo. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que tengas tu merecido."

Y después de hacer ese juramento, no pudó dormir, porque los recientes recuerdos de porque estaba en esa situación lo asaltaron por enésima vez...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Buho. Me alegra que te gustara y sí ¡Todos violemos a Hiccup!**

**Hola también a youfanatic xD. Quiero que sepas que tu comentario me emocionó, se por lo que pasas, es horroroso. Buscar hasta por el último recodo de Internet y ponerse a saltar cuando se encuentra algo pero no es lo que buscas U.U Lo odio. Por eso, trataré de actualizar cada poco tiempo.**

* * *

2 DÍAS ANTES

Hiccup fue el primero de Berk en darse cuenta de que la isla estaba siendo atacada cuando, como de costumbre, se despertó a las seis de la mañana para dar inicio a otra jornada en la fragua. Levantarse extremadamente temprano era uno de los inconvenientes (más bien el único inconveniente según la forma de ver las cosas de Hiccup) de ser aprendiz de herrero.

Normalmente llegaba medió dormido al lugar pero se despejó de inmediato en cuanto se acercó y no escuchó ningún sonido que indicará que Gobber, gran amigo de su padre, el jefe de Berk, y su maestro en el arte de la herrería estuviera presente en el edificio.

Extraño...

Su maestro siempre, y cuando digo siempre no es a la ligera, estaba en la fragua antes que él hiciera sol, lloviera, nevara o, sin duda lo peor de todo, que se pasará con la hidromiel la noche anterior. Pero, lo que hizo acentuar sus sospechas fue justo lo que tenía delante ahora mismo.

Estaba justo delante del portón cerrado de la fragua y cuando hizó uso de la llave de la cerradura que tenía escondida en su cabello castaño rojizo muy poco propio de vikingos que con los años se iba volviendo cada vez menos rojizo y más castaño debajo del casco hecho con una parte de la armadura que una vez perteneció a su difunta madre. Su objeto más preciado.

En fin, en cuanto metió la famosa llave en la cerradura en sus goznes la madera crujió.

¿Pero qué demonios...?

Al principio pensó que lo estaba haciendo mal. Al fin y al cabo estaba medio dormido y nunca antes había hecho uso de esa llave para abrir la puerta... Siempre se colaba por el cerrado mostrador que él ya tenía maestría en abrir en mitad de la noche cuando hacía falta. Sí, conocía a esa fragua mejor incluso que a él mismo porque se pasaba todo el maldito día ahí dentro cual rata de celda asquerosa con miedo a la luz solar—Al menos era así como lo describía su padre, Stoick, siempre que se le presentaba la ocasión— de ahí que logrará su hermosa y pálida piel y que fuera capaz de conservarla aún con el sofocante calor del verano nórdico.

Sí, era hermoso, y muchos vikingos lo envidiaban por ello... Me refiero a todo vikingo de Berk con pechos. Y es que si no fuera por el atributo que tenía entre las piernas y con el que había nacido todos y todas lo habrían tomado por una mujer... Por una muy hermosa y delicada mujer que habría parecido una Valkiria reencarnada en humana para los suertudos que pudieran envidiar su belleza.

Con sinceridad, Stoick aún seguía aguardando por el día en que a su hijo le empezarán a crecer los pechos y cambiará su atributo por "ésos días del mes". ¡Oh! En ese glorioso día al fin todo tendría puto sentido y por fin podría sentirse orgulloso de llamar a Hiccup "Hija"... aunque, claro, lo mejor sería cambiarle el nombre cuando eso sucediera... Al fin y al cabo, ya le había salido cadera... ¿O era porque comía poco? ¿Debía o no preocuparse por la alimentación de su hijo-hija? ... Bah! Que se encargará Gobber si se trataba de eso.

Por suerte para su propia salud mental, el chico andrógino de Berk no se enteraba de nada de eso porque, como ya dijimos, su vida era la fragua. ¡Por eso se molestaba tanto de no poder ni tan siquiera abrir una maldita puerta!... —Vaya, ya se empiezan a notar los estragos de la adolescencia en nuestro prota—

Después de decidir que era extremadamente imposible que se hubiera equivocado ¡para abrir una puerta! decidió fijarse mejor. La madera estaba corrompida en el hueco para la llave. Y, con todos sus conocimientos de aprendiz, Hiccup se dió cuenta de que era un gran trabajo sin duda. Alguien había entrado a la fragua a la fuerza. Ningún vikingo de Berk haría eso teniendo a Gobber para abrir la entrada. Eso sólo significaba una cosa, las palabras atacaron sin piedad la mente de Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

Intrusión... Saqueo... Una sombra desconocida acercándose a él con los rayos de la mañana como únicos testigos y... ¡Dioses! Fuera quien fuera ese tío tenía un mazo y él estaba paralizado. ¡Ojalá maldigan por mil años al tipo que lo hizo tan cobarde! Unos grandes y poderosos brazos apresandolo sin ninguna delicadeza hasta casi ahogarlo...

Como dijé al principio, Hiccup fue el primero en darse cuenta de que Berk estaba siendo atacada... para su gran desgracia.

Hiccup no supó cuanto tiempo estuvo apresado por los brazos de ese tipo, sólo supó que le apretaba muy fuerte y estaba a punto de matarlo por asfixia. Zarandero, pateo, incluso mordió la mano y el músculoso brazo de su captor, sintiendose genial cuando este hacía un sonido de dolor por mínimo que fuera... Pero aún así no lo soltaba. Es más, apretaba cada vez más. Íba a ahogarse. De hecho, a punto estuvo de ser así hasta que los brazos lo soltaron y cayó al suelo. Dolió un poco, pero sin duda ahora estaba infinitamente mejor

— ¡Será mejor que dejés en paz al chico! —rugió furioso una voz muy conocida para él: Gobber.

Por culpa de la caída se le cayó el casco y eso mezclado con la cabeza embotada por la pérdida de aire Hiccup no pensó lo que hizo después.

—¡Serás malnacido! —gritó cuando vió que al asaltante hiriendo de gravedad a Gobber y lo golpeó con los cuernos del casco dejándolo fuera de combate. Gobber no podía ocultar su sorpresa pero el instinto de supervivencia fue mayor.

— ¡Y yo pensando que eras un niño listo! —vocifero el gran vikingo rubio visiblemente irritado mientras cogía a Hiccup por el brazo, la herida mostrándose en los penetrantes ojos verdosos —gracias a esas pecas que adornaban su naricilla— del adolescente.

— ¡Hey! ¡Eso hizo daño! —Es que te llamarán tonto así, por las buenas, no era agradable.

No recibió respuesta de su maestro pero le siguió el ritmo por inconsciencia. No podía evitar que se le cerrará el estómago al ver tanta masacre arrasando Berk... y lo peor era que los guerreros no estaban... y su padre tampoco. Fuera quienes fueran esos eran lo suficientemente cobardes como para atacar Berk cuando no estába vigilada por su jefe.

Eso hizo que Hiccup tuviera ganas de luchar. Él era el príncipe de Berk, devía luchar por los suyos.

— ¡Sueltame Gobber! Quiero luchar.

Pero lo que el hombre hizo fue apresar la muñeca de Hiccup más fuerte.

— Eso me acaba de sonar como si quisieras suicidarte —no os creáis que la idea no cruzó la idea del chico en ningún momento— ni de broma. Esos tipos son Bersekers Hiccup, Bersekers. Siempre andan buscandonos las cosquillas, sobretodo a tu padre. Así que no me extrañaría que estuvieras en busca y captura en su poblado sólo por ser quien eres.

A pesar de que Gobber pretendía asustarle un escalofrío agradable recorrió la espina dorsal del chico. ¿Era conocido más halla de Berk? Sólo pensar en ello se sentía genial, no importara que fuera el enemigo.

— ¡No me iré a ningún lado, Gobber! —y después de un forcejeo logró librarse— ¡Protegere Berk como mi padre haría!

El hombre quiso atraparle pero el adolescente era muy rápido y escurridizo. Momentos después lo había perdido de vista y ya se encontraba rajando cuellos Bersekers... Y viendo como cuellos Berkses eran rajados también.

"Oh, Odin querido —oró para sus adentros— si haces que mi pequeño Hiccup sobreviva prometo entender y ayudarle en todas sus locuras."

Gobber era como el padre que Hiccup nunca tuvo, porque a diferencia de Stoick, Gobber prácticamente había criado y cuidado a Hiccup. Lo quería mucho, era su pequeño y en sus secretos inconfesables estaba el gran deso de que el chico castaño rojizo y de verdoso mirar lo llamará "papá" alguna vez. Y que lo hiciera de corazón. Pero sabía que nunca pasaría. Y mientras pensaba en eso, recibió otro temible golpe, lo dejó fuera de combate.

Mientras tanto, para tener sólo quince años y ninguna fuerza física a Hiccup se le daba más o menos bien esto de pelear. Aunque la mayoría de sus movimientos improvisados consistían en sortear los golpes. Hasta que, claro, no pudó aguantar más y lo trincaron. Dos hombres jóvenes, unos chicos, iguales, tal vez gemelos, lo acorralaron y uno de ellos lo inmovilizo agarrandolo con fuerza del brazo. Hiccup estaba tan absorto en la adrenalina que no se dío cuenta de que él era el único de Berk que seguía en pie. No estaba mal, tal vez con un poco de entreamiento...

— ¿Pero que tenemos aquí Belch? —le preguntó el que tenía agarrado a Hiccup al otro con sorna—. Mira que linda y peleona es esta niña. El jefe se pondrá contento.

— ¡Soy hombre retardado! —Rugio Hiccup tratando de zafarse, y su voz masculina sonando dos octavas más fuerte lo corroboró.

Belch no pudó evitar reírse de su hermano doce minutos mayor.

— ¡Pero mira que eres idiota! Ha, ha, ha, Auch —su hermano le dió un capón por burlarse— Eso dolió, Bharf.

Ante eso Bharf sonrió complacido. Hiccup rodó los ojos, ¿esos eran los fieros vikingos Bersekers de los que su padre tanto hablaba? Que grandísima decepción. Con todo lo que hablaba esperaba estar ya muerto por lo menos.

Pero entonces la escena se paró en seco. Hiccup vió algo, un chico con porte de rey que caminaba hacia ellos con calma pero haciendose respetar.

— ¡Jefe! —proclamaron los gemelos a la vez.

Hiccup se quedó anonadado. ¿Jefe? ¿Ese chico? Pero si a simple vista sólo era como tres años mayor que él. Aunque vale que no era alto —aún así más que Hiccup—, lo suficiente para poder rodearle ese fuerte cuello con sus bracitos. Y también era musculoso, mucho, tanto que Hiccup se sintió intimidado y una cara ofuscada que ni siquiera necesitaba pedir respeto. Aunque en el caso de Hiccup lo que le provocaban eran desconfianza y arcadas.

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí par de inútiles? Todos ya están apresados en el drakkar —Hiccup sintió el odió hacía ese tipo crecer. Así que para eso habían venido, para secuestrarlos— Todos los que no han muerto, por supuesto.

Eso ya fue demasiado para Hiccup, llevado por la cólera se zafo de Bharf de un tirón y se abalanzó encima de ese malnacido cobarde quien, como no había visto al chico que estaba ahora encima de él cedió ante el ataque sorpresa. Las manos de Hiccup enredadas en el cuello del adolescente mayor logrando espacio entre el casco vikingo que le llegaba a su dueño hasta la barbilla y sus entrepiernas peligrosamente colocadas una encima de otra.

— ¡MALDITO, ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido? ¡COBARDE!

El joven jefe Berseker se quedó sin aliento, y no porque el más pequeñó estuviera logrando su objetivo de ahogarle, ni de lejos. Fueron esos ojos verdes envenenados que lo miraban culpandole sin piedad. Esos rebeldes mechones de pelo caoba de tonos rojizos que se movían de forma hipnótica, su ceño fruncido, las pecas tan inocentes que adornaban su nariz que no pegaban con su irreparable enfado. Fueron los labios virginales, blandos a la vista y besables que no pegaban con todos los insultos e injurias que salían de sus profundidades llevadas por el odio. Fue ese cuerpo, inclinando sobre el suyo, que a sus oídos sensitivos clamaba por ser tocado de forma adulta. Esas manos que en vez de daño le producían agradables descargas électricas.

Sí, se quedó sin aliento, creyó morir, y pensó que un joven más hermoso que una Valkiria era su premio en el más allá.


End file.
